Angle Of Darkness
by Darkshadowrose2
Summary: One Shot my Beta inugirl504 fix everything i thank her for it i love what she did hope you enjoy the story. kagome got betrayed by her friends and almost killed her but someone unexpected saved her


Kagome was sitting under the God Tree thinking

'Why? What did I do to them to make them hate me? They hit me for every little thing I do. They destroyed the well so I can't go home. Why Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku? What did I do wrong?'

"Run Kagome! They're going to kill you! They said they're done with you!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards Kagome, Kirara at his side.

Kagome started to get up and run but her ankle hurt and she collapsed back on the ground. "Run Shippo. Take Kirara and get away from here." Kagome said with desperation in her voice.

Shippo start crying "NO! I WON'T leave my mama alone!"

Kagome was in tears. "Go Shippo. NOW!" He ran with Kirara behind him.

Seconds later, Kagome was cornered by her ex-friends. "What you do want?"

They smile evilly we're going to kill you." said Inuyasha. Then they started beating her. Inuyasha punched Kagome in the face. Sango stabbed her in the stomach. Miroku hit her in the head with his staff. You'll never be like Kikyo. She's beautiful, smarter, stronger, and guess what, she's my mate, hahaha." Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled something and growled. "Naraku." Inuyasha took his sword out and said "Show yourself, you bastard, so I can kick your ass!"

Naraku stepped out from the shadows and into the clearing. He didn't say anything. He just stood there and stared at Kagome and then turned his gaze to the others. If there was one thing Naraku hated, it's betrayal. Gently, he picked Kagome up bridal style, looked back at the group and said in a very cold and angry tone "This is what you do to your friend, after all that she did for you. I'll let the whole world know what you did to Kagome."

"Why do you care." Sango said.

"Cause I know how she feels. Kit and cat, if you want to come with me, you can. I know you're hiding in that bush." They came out and jumped on Naraku.

Sango yelled "Kirara, get away from Naraku!" Kirara hissed and hid in Naraku's hair. He laughed.

"She wants nothing to do with you and neither does your brother after what you did." Kohaku walked out from behind a tree. His eyes were emotionless.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled with tears of happiness as she ran to him but stopped when he backed up. "Kohaku." she said sadly.

"I want nothing to do with you Sango." he said. "How could you betray your friend. She was like a sister to you. She made you happy and took away all the pain and made you forget what happened 3 years ago." Sango looked down.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo from behind the tree and swung her around. Inuyasha yelled "Let her go Naraku!" But Naraku ignored him. Inuyasha use the Wind Scar and Naraku smirked. Inuyasha realized his mistake too late. Naraku threw Kikyo into the Wind Scar. She screamed and seconds later, all you see is her ashes. Inuyasha fell to his knees and roared. "KIKYO!" He grab her ashes and cried.

Naraku then turned to Miroku and said "Monk, your wind tunnel will stay and every time you use it will bring you immense pain." Naraku chanted some ancient spell and the gang screamed in pain. When the pain stopped, they asked what he did to them. Naraku smiled evilly and said "You will never be able to have children. You all are barren." Sango dropped to the ground, held her stomach and cried. Miroku and Inuyasha were enraged and went to attack Naraku, but he put his barrier up. He gently shook Kagome awake. It was then that Inuyasha realized her wounds were all healed.

'But how?' inuyasha wondered.

Naraku said "The jewel healed her."

Kagome woke up and saw Naraku holding her. Shippo cried and hugged her tight. "Naraku saved you Kagome. He even killed Kikyo. Now you soul is whole." She look at Naraku.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes it is." he answered with a smile.

She smiled back and said "I'm whole again thank you."

Inuyasha start yelling "Get your ass over here! You're mine!"

Kagome was so angry, that her miko powers were growing massive, so she told Naraku to put her down so she wouldn't hurt him. "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I'M NOT YOURS SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Naraku laughed, picked Kagome back up and vanished.

Still furious at what just occurred, but unable to do anything else, the gang walked back to the village. When they got there, the whole village had pitchforks, swords, and various other weapons ready for a battle. Kaede stepped forward, her one good eye glaring at the group that betrayed and almost killed the girl that was like a granddaughter to her. In her long life, she has never been so angry and upset. "Out of my village. Ye are not welcome here anymore."

"WHY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you betrayed Kagome! Any who betray are not welcome here."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sango yelled.

"And you think treating Kagome like you did, after all she did for you _is_ fair? I hope she's happy with Naraku."

The gang left to rebuild Sango's village. It months to do, but they did it. They would live their lives in misery. They can't have kids and nobody wants them. Sesshomaru even stopped by to tell them they are fools and left.

-With Naraku-

He brought Kagome to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. "Why you save me?" Kagome asked, looking up at Naraku.

"Because I want to." he answered then left.

"Are we going to stay with Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Are you happy here, Shippo?"

"Yes, because we're away from the others."

"Then we will stay."

Shippo went to sleep and Kagome follow right behind him. 'I wonder if I'll fall in love with Naraku and if he'll fall in love with me.'

-5 years later-

Kagome was watching Shippo train. 'He's gotten so big and has really grown up. I'm glad I stayed with Naraku and fell in love with him. I know he loves me too. He just doesn't show it.' Kagome was walking in the garden that Naraku had made for her. She looked up at the moon. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"It sure is."

She turned around and saw Naraku. She smiled and said "Hey. How was your day?"

"It was fine."

She turn around and face Naraku and begin to sing

 **Angel of Darkness by: Alex C. (Feat: Yasmin)**

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

 _ **When darkness falls,**_

 _ **Pain is all,**_

 _ **The Angel of Darkness**_

 _ **Will leave behind,**_

 _ **And I will fight.**_

 _ **The love is lost,**_

 _ **Beauty and light,**_

 _ **Have vanished from**_

 _ **Garden of delight.**_

 _ **The dreams are gone,**_

 _ **Midnight has come,**_

 _ **The darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**_

 **Chorus:**

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

 _ **Hunt goes on,**_

 _ **Deep in the night,**_

 _ **Time to pray,**_

 _ **Down on your knees,**_

 _ **You can't hide from the**_

 _ **Eternal light,**_

 _ **Until my last**_

 _ **Breath I will fight( I will fight...)**_

 _ **Now realize, the stars they die,**_

 _ **Darkness has fallen in paradise.**_

 _ **But we'll be strong, and we will fight,**_

 _ **Against the creatures of the night.**_

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **The world is in your hand,**_

 _ **But I will fight until the end.**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Angel of darkness**_

 _ **Don't follow your command,**_

 _ **But I will fight and I will stand.**_

Naraku smiled. Kagome was shocked. She never saw him smile. Naraku went to her and kissed her. "I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?" Kagome was so happy. She said yes, then jumped on him and kiss him hard. They lived forever, had many children and never looked back.

THE END

So what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
